


ten

by orphan_account



Series: Create Something Every Day! (October 2018) [19]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Do Not Archive, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Non-Canonical Trans Character, October Prompt Challenge, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Elias Bouchard, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt 22: Experiment.





	ten

"This one," says Elias, stroking lubricant over the long purple shaft like he was jacking off, "Is my particular favourite." He stands in front of Jon, his cock hanging thick and low in the harness when he lets it go. He presses a switch at the base of his balls and it lifts, hardening, with a faint mechanical buzz. It quickly becomes apparent that it's a vibrator — Jon figures it out very quickly when Elias slides his cock into Jon's well-used hole, pressing the vibrating head up and in until it's snubbed right up against where his prostate can feel every ripple of vibration. Jon yells, and tries to thrash even though his limbs are tired and Elias has him restrained. 

This is the eighth dick he's taken today. One was short and wide and ridged, violent on his sensitive rim every time Elias had thrust it in and out. One had been long and black and shaped strangely, and it's pointed tip had pierced deep into him. One had been so big he still felt open from it. One had been squishy and strangely realistic, and barely tasted of plastic when Elias shoved it down his throat and fucked him there as well. 

The last one had contained a tube that could squirt lube like Elias was actually coming deep inside him, and the lube in question is still dripping from him. He can hear it, feel it, as Elias fucks him with this big purple dick. He feels hotly overstimulated, full of cock.

"Elias," he manages, not quite a plea but not a cry of passion, either. Elias is his only touchstone in this vortex of sexual sensation, his body used and stimulated beyond what it could give. But he doesn't struggle to free himself, or ask to stop — Jon had asked for this, fascinated, curious, and even as the vibration screams across his nerves he is determined to see it through.

Elias fucks his prostate with such ruthless efficiency that Jon's cock begins to leak, even curled soft and small over his balls. He can feel the fluid building up and dripping out of him, and Elias laughs and squeezes it out of his dick like it's nothing more than a tube of toothpaste. Maybe he's just too used to handling prosthetics.

Still, he gets a handful of cloudy precome, and promptly smears it across Jon's face. Jon splutters as Elias chuckles, pulling out the eighth dick and slapping his thigh with it before powering it down.

"I promised you ten, didn't I?" he teases, straddling Jon's thigh to have something solid to rub his wet cunt against. "Well, the ninth is my own—" Elias parts his slit with two fingers and shows his cock to Jon, the pink little nub of flesh that is achingly erect, twitching with a pulse.

"And the tenth?" Jon asks.

"Well." Elias smirks at that, and wraps his hand around Jon's cock, working it slowly harder. "This is mine, isn't it?"

"You know that all of me is yours," Jon tells him, which could almost be a romantic sentiment if it hadn't become deeply, factually true: he belongs to Beholding, and what else is Elias if not that? Either way, it seems to placate Elias, who keeps grinding slickly on Jon's thigh and stroking his cock, both hands now, until Jon spills over the back of them with a low and helpless cry.


End file.
